


Matrimonium

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Eloping, F/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: The Vinsmokes would’ve wanted to make a big deal of things - and Aspen had no doubt her family’s team of advisers (well, her advisers - she was the only Frostbane left after all) would’ve wanted the same. It would’ve been the talk of the town, seeing the two families finally united in such a public way - and not at all how the Vinsmoke patriarch had intended.So they run away instead.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Matrimonium

**Author's Note:**

> So I 100% dropped the ball on OTPtober, between not feeling well + getting married + mini honeymoon _butttttttttt_ I am going to attempt to play catchup whilst skipping the prompts that didn't really speak to me.
> 
> **Day 23 [SFW] - Marriage**

“We are gathered here…”

There was no ‘we.’ Not really. Just the two of them.

And the pastor Niji had yanked from the confessional booth while pressing a gun to his back. He had squawked some objections but Niji didn’t want to hear it. And he very much doubted Mrs-Vinsmoke-To-Be wanted to hear it either. He’d hissed at the robed man to smile and do exactly what he said, and maybe he could avoid going to hell for killing a priest.

The priest had obliged.

Niji hadn’t expected a white dress. Though he doubted she had expected him in a suit. He had worn one anyway, the nicest one he had - deep, dark blue, and a pressed white shirt under. As nice as he looked, he was nothing standing beside her, wrapped in cream-colored silk that hugged every curve, dropping all the way to her feet. Her hair was loose - did she ever have the patience to manage it on her own? - and spilled all over in waves. Watching her hair moving over her shoulders was the only way Niji could tell she was trembling.

He could hardly blame her. Even as far from their homes as they were, this...was no small thing. His father could not sweep this under the rug. Her handlers would not be able to ignore it. Niji had given not a thought to the uproar that would be had upon their return, but could see that  _ she _ certainly had. And it was rattling her.

Niji reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it.

Her shaking stopped, but her hands - so small in his, had they always been that way? - continued twitching and squirming. Niji wished he’d thought to give her flowers before they’d arrived, even if it was just something for her hands to do. 

“Niji.”

He was caught off-guard by her speaking to him, one eyebrow raised, green eyes full of happiness despite the anxiety in her body language. Brain fumbling to catch up, and feeling guilty for having gotten so distracted just looking at her, his mouth spoke without him. “You’re beautiful.”

Aspen laughed. At least he’d made her laugh. She took her hand from his, holding it up. “You’re supposed to be putting the ring on.”

Niji was quietly grateful that she hadn’t made fun of him for being nice to her - though he could see in her eyes that she was thinking it. He put the ring on her finger - another one that had belonged to his mother. She reciprocated with one she’d told him had belonged to her father.

The priest even looked happy at that point, though Niji couldn’t tell if it was from joining the two of them together forever, or from the knowledge that the ceremony was almost over - leaving him free to call the police. Aspen gripped both of Niji’s hands in hers then, taking the reins herself then. All shaking and fidgeting had stopped.

He could’ve stood there and stared at her forever. But he knew there was something much more important to follow.

“By the power vested in me…”

“Regretting your decision yet?” Niji whispered to her, unable to stop his own grin. There would be hell to pay for this. For both of them. She was worth all of it.

“You’re the dumbest decision I could never regret,” Aspen replied, eyes unusually shiny in the dim candlelight of the church. Odd. He could feel his eyes beginning to do the same.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Niji wondered if any other words in his life had ever hit him square in the chest as those had.

“You may kiss the bride.”


End file.
